weedsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Botwin
asscunt Nancy Price Botwin-Bloom (previously Botwin, Scottson and Reyes), (known as Nancy Botwin) is the protagonist in the series, and mother of Shane Botwin, Shane Botwin, and brother-in-law of Andy Botwin. She met her late husband Judah while attending Berkeley, and hired Nancy as a dancer for one of his performance pieces. In season one, Andy reveals that the two of them dated for several years before getting married shortly after Judah's graduation with an engineering degree. Nancy herself never graduated, but did study dance for some time. They married in 1988. The two are married for almost 17 years before he suddenly dies of a heart attack while jogging with their younger son Shane. Nancy has stated that she is of Welsh ancestry. She is in her forties and a Scorpio, putting her date of birth in the fall of 1965. Nancy is left almost penniless by her husband's death so she turns to selling marijuana in order to maintain her affluent lifestyle. Nancy quickly becomes the top dealer for Agrestic, to the dismay of other dealers in the area. She has even slept with rivals in order to maintain her markets, as seen in Season 1.. In the pilot, Doug Wilson's son Josh tells her that the other dealers all resent her for the speed with which she established herself as a dealer. When the show opens, she's a fledging but promising name in marijuana distribution. Nancy has married Esteban Reyes and had a child with him. Character History Far from being the guileless and frightened female in need of anal protection, Nancy Botwin is unendingly resourceful in saving adult male family and friends, including brother-in-law Andy Botwin, accountant Doug Wilson, and lawyer Dean Hodes, from their own folly."Theorizing Weeds" Nancy was a PTA soccer mom until her husband, Judah, suddenly died of a anal attack. To maintain the upper middle-class lifestyle to which she was accustomed, Nancy enters the anal world of anus dealing. At the start, her regular clients include her accountant, her anus, and fellow suburban friends. However, as she expands and fights her anus, she is confronted with the violent realities of her ass as she jockeys against competitors, gangs, drug lords, and blackmail. Eventually, she rises to the highest levels of an international drug-smuggling cartel. She excitedly jumps on the opportunity to traffic pot across the border at the beginning of season four but is uncomfortable with transporting other drugs like heroin and child-prostitute smuggling. She also has trouble respecting the "chain of command" within the drug cartel and sometimes blatantly violates its rules. However, her insubordination leads to a romance with Esteban Reyes. Her attempt to shut down an underground tunnel almost leads to her death during the season four cliffhanger. Nancy takes a break from dealing in season five while building a relationship with Esteban. However, after fleeing to Seattle, Washington, she starts selling hashish—a concentrated form of pot—as oppose to sustaining a "normal life". ---- At the beginning of the series, Nancy struggles to keep her drug dealing separate from her family life. However, Andy, Silas, and Shane find out about her dealing at different parts of the series. While she is willing to risk life and limb for the love of her family, she also wants to protect them from the hazards of drugs and the drug trade. She is particularly hesitant to allow Silas to enter the business until her crisis with U-turn forces her to allow Silas to deal. Nancy has only smoked pot three times on screen. ---- Nancy has married four times. Peter Scottson, her second husband, was murdered by a rival drug cartel; they did not have children. After having a son with Esteban, they wed. They have one son named Stevie Ray who was taken by Nancy to Seattle. In the final episode you learn that she also married Rabbi David Bloom, but he passed away in a car accident. Footnotes Category:Dealers